Reunited
by limehypergirl96
Summary: BellaSwan n EmmettSwan r siblings.They live in Jacksonville,Florida.When a hurricanehits,both of thur parents died.Em n Bella survived,but they got separated n adopted.Bella thought Em died n viceversa.100 yrs. later?the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1:Forks

BPOV

I am now frozen at the age of seventeen. Yes, I'm a vampire and no, I don't drink human blood. I am a vegetarian. I now live in Forks, Washington by myself. I live in a small apartment, I just moved in here 3 days ago from Dartmouth, New Hampshire. Schools start tomorrow. I enrolled myself in Forks High school, the only school in town. (Sigh). I don't like listening to human thoughts when it came to my beauty in my first day. I hated attention.

Let me tell you about my abilities, I can have any powers I want and I can absorb others powers too.

I have lost my parents from a hurricane and I lost my big brother, Emmett. I heard he died from a bear attack. The police said they never found the body. I couldn't help it but miss my big brother.

School starts in few hours. I quickly took a shower and change into a pair of black skinny jeans with a blue tank top. I still have half an hour, so I took the photo album out from my drawer, near the never used bed. I look through all the pictures I had taken from my foster mom and dad, who died 3 years ago, when I was 16, but then it was the last page. There it was a picture of my brother, Emmett, that's the only thing that I have from him. When I checked the time it was already time to go. I close the album quickly and put it back to where I put it and left. I ran to my black Mercedes (guardian), and I know it gets lots of attention but what can you do, I like the features.


	2. Chapter 2:Hi!

BPOV

When I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High, everyone's mouth dropped, when they saw who came out of the car and the car. I giggled before locking it. Then, a small pixie-like girl walks towards me gracefully and four other pale faces behind her. Then her scent hit me, vampire. When they came closer, more scent hit me, 4 more other vampires are here. I haven't realized that their eyes are golden…….vegetarians? That's the first time I ever seen another vegetarian coven.

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen!" she said while extending her small hands and a knowing smile.

"Hi! I'm Bella Swan!" I said as I shook her tiny pale hands.

"Bella?!" someone gasped in shock behind the bronze hair guy.

"And you are?" I said turning to the voice and also not seeing his or her face. Then he came out behind the gorgeous bronze hair. I gasped.

"E…..E………Emmett?!" shock and happiness shot through me. Then suddenly I felt calm. I hugged my brother really tight and the ground disappeared underneath me. I was so happy to see him…..as a……vampire? It didn't matter to me at that point; I just missed my overprotective brother. He put me down and felt the ground underneath me again and grinned at me. I smiled in return.

"Ahem!" the blonde girl next to my brother, who looked like she just came out from a fashion magazine, cleared her throat.

"Oh! Bella this is my wife, Rosalie!" he said. He has a wife? Wow! My bro did grow up.

"No, Not yet!" said the bronzed hair guy answering nobody's question. He rolled his eyes, when I thought that in my head. I was confused.

"What?" the coven was looking at me for an explanation. Oh!

"Oh! I forgot. I'm Emmett's lost sister!" I said with a sweet smile.

"Not anymore!" boomed Emmett. Everyone laughed. Then, I was greeted with hellos and introduced their selves.

"I'm Jasper Hale, Alice's husband. I can feel and control people's emotion." Jasper explained who has blonde hair.

"I'm Rosalie Hale and I don't have ability, but I'm a tinker."

"I can see the future, based on what people decide!" Alice said.

"I'm Edward Cullen. I don't have a mate…."Edward started but cut off by Alice.

"..Yet!" Alice exclaimed. We all laughed.

"Anyways, I can read minds." He finished. I don't mind having the same powers as him. When I shook his hand, I felt electricity shot through my system. I pulled away quickly. He chuckled softly. That sound is music to my ears. I guess he felt it too or something else. Then, chuckled again!

Gah! "Stop listening to my thoughts Edward." I thought loudly.

"Sorry!" he said out loud and smiled crookedly. I Love his smile.

"We have the same ability but I didn't put my shield up that was the reason why you can read my mind." I said with excitement evident in my voice.

"Well, I can do anything and I can absorb other vampire's powers!!" I said with a grin. Everyone gasped except for Alice, who just grinned from ear to ear.


End file.
